Luthori General Election 3917
38 | popular_vote1 = 8,644,178 | percentage1 = 25.41% | swing1 = 10.23 | image2 = | leader2 = Edward Sanders | leader_since2 = 3913 | party2 = Choice (Luthori)|Choice | leaders_seat2 = Tinako | last_election2 = 22.94%, 88 Seats | seats2 = 74 | seat_change2 = 14 | popular_vote2 = 6,615,430 | percentage2 = 19.44% | swing2 = 3.50 | image3 = | leader3 = Christian Mulcair | leader_since3 = 3915 | party3 = Free Democrats (Luthori)|Free Democrats | leaders_seat3 = Orange | last_election3 = 14.64%, 55 Seats | seats3 = 57 | seat_change3 = 2 | popular_vote3 = 5,286,539 | percentage3 = 15.54% | swing3 = 0.90 | image4 = | leader4 = Augustus Dam | leader_since4 = 3912 | party4 =Social Democratic League | leaders_seat4 = Geharon | last_election4 = 10.76%, 41 seats | seats4 = 44 | seat_change4 = 3 | popular_vote4 = 3,920,014 | percentage4 = 11.52% | swing4 = 0.76 | image5 = | leader5 = Hugh Donovan | leader_since5 = 3915 | party5 =Luthori National Union Party|National Union Party | leaders_seat5 = Utagia | last_election5 = New | seats5 = 40 | seat_change5 = New | popular_vote5 = 3,982,788 | percentage5 = 11.71% | swing5 = New | image6 = | leader6 = Unknown | leader_since6 = | party6 =Fiscal Conservative Party of Luthori | leaders_seat6 = Unknown | last_election6 = 3.86%, 13 Seats | seats6 = 29 | seat_change6 = 16 | popular_vote6 = 2,626,397 | percentage6 = 7.72% | swing6 = 3.86 | image7 = | leader7 = Bruce Tennent | leader_since7 = 3903 | party7 = Luthori Liberal Democratic Party | leaders_seat7 = Unknown | last_election7 = 5.72%, 18 Seats | seats7 = 16 | seat_change7 = 2 | popular_vote7 = 1,657,039 | percentage7 = 4.87% | swing7 = 0.85 | image8 = | leader8 = James Burlington | leader_since8 = 3912 | party8 =Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat8 = Geharon | last_election8 = 3.56%, 11 Seats | seats8 = 13 | seat_change8 = 2 | popular_vote8 = 1,291,737 | percentage8 = 3.80% | swing8 = 0.14 |map_image = |map_size = |map_caption = Colours denotes highest ranking party in each Duchy. | title = Largest Party | posttitle = Largest after | before_election = Bryan Arinson | before_party = Conservative Party of Luthori|Conservative Party | after_election = Bryan Arinson | after_party = Conservative Party of Luthori|Conservative Party |color1 = 0047AB |color2 = FF7519 |color3 = 7C1D43 |color4 = FF0000 |color5 = 1F0A33 |color6 = 008000 |color7 = FFD700 |color8 = 6495ED }} Luthori General Elections take place every four years, with the next being due in April 3917. All parties that competed in the last election are currently due to compete in the next election. All 355 seats in the Holy Imperial Diet will be up for grabs. Overview and Electoral System Luthori General Elections are scheduled take place every four years, however any party in the Diet may propose calling an early election which only needs majority support from the house. The Imperial Diet consisting of 355 seats is elected using party-list proportional representation and seats are allocated using the D'Hondt method of calculation. Each region is allocated seats based on population meaning each of the five regions are allocated 71 seats each, with all regions having equal populations. Competing Parties All parties that competed in the 3913 General Election took part in the 3917 election, during this time the Luthori National Union Party was founded, a right-wing, religious party based on traditional values. Centre-Right to Right Wing * Luthori National Union Party (NUP) * Conservative Party of Luthori (CPL) * Fiscal Conservative Party (FCP) * Liberal Alliance (LA) Centre * Free Democrats (FD) Centre-Left to Left Wing * Luthori Liberal Democratic Party (LLDP) * Choice © * Social Democratic League (SDL) Leadership Changes Since the last election two parties elected two new leaders, Joe Purefoy resigned in 3913 just after the election, Edward Sanders was elected as his replacement in the Choice Leadership Election 3913. Citizens, now known as the Free Democrats, elected Christian Mulcair as their new leader following the resignation of Emily Creasy due to poor health. Election Results The election saw the Conservative Party of Luthori drop by over 10% as they lost votes to the Fiscal Conservative Party of Luthori and Luthori National Union Party. Choice (Luthori) also saw there numbers drop by 3.5%. Besides the National Union and the Fiscal Conservatives, the Social Democratic League, the Free Democrats (Luthori) and the Liberal Alliance all saw their vote share increase over the Luthori General Election 3913. Both Choice and the Conservatives attempt to form a coalition. The Free Democrats initially rebuffed Conservative efforts to form a centre-right government due to the inclusion of the National Union in the government. After continued negotiations, the Free Democrats decided to back a centre-right government led by Conservative Bryan Arinson that did not include the National Union. Bryan Arinson was elected to his second term as Imperial Chancellor.